BLUTSAUGER el beso oscuro
by Dahia
Summary: La venganza es un plato que debe comerse en el momento, en frío no sabe igual. aunque las consecuencias pueden ir más allá de la propia vida. Eso es algo que ha aprendido con el tiempo. existirá alguien que le ayude a recuperar lo que perdió?
1. Chapter 1

_**BLUTSAUGER... el beso oscuro**_

_**"Encontraré la libertad hasta que haya cumplido mi sentencia eterna… ¿Seré capaz de librarme y ver así tu rostro de nuevo?"**_

Hola mis queridos lectores… sé que me reclamarán por todo el trabajo que tengo con las demás historias pero este fic, apoyada incondicionalmente por mis mejores amigas, Asahina y Momo ^^ a las que les dedico esta historia.

Es una trama fuerte, algo nuevo pero interesante. Encontrarán escenas fuertes tanto de sexo como de… ^^ bueno, eso lo leerán con el tiempo. Así que recomiendo leer bajo su consideración. No es espantarlos, al contrario, deseo de todo corazón que les guste y me apoyen…

Ahora si, sin más comencemos a leer… esperando un review suyo…

* * *

**''...--Prólogo--...''**

-Vamos… ¡Hermano tenemos que huir!- Corrían por las heladas calles de Londres. Tenían huyendo algunas calles y no podían librarse de esos asesinos.

-Yuko tranquila…- En verdad estaba desesperado. Jamás se imaginó que ese jarrón fuera robado por los "mayores". Tenían que esconderse y así librarse de una muerte segura. A él podía pasarle lo que fuera, pero a su hermana jamás.

Al paso que tuvieron, sin descanso, él visualizó a unas calles un diminuto callejón en el cual se metió y jalándola de tal manera que, cubriendo con sus manos la boca de ella, dejó que los malvivientes pasaran sin verlos.

-Naruto…- la chica intentó hablar, pero su hermano la cayó de nuevo.

-SCH… pueden escucharnos- sonrió y acarició el rostro de su hermana. Tomó uno de esos cabellos rojizos y abrazándola fuertemente intentó controlar esos temblores, causados por el miedo. –Tranquila, no dejaré que te hagan nada-

Quedaron en ese lugar por unos minutos. Por nada del mundo saldrían y era mejor esperar al día… era su única salvación.

-Naruto, te quiero mucho-

-Yo también Yuko…-

-¡Pero miren que escena tan conmovedora!- una tercera voz apareció detrás de ellos y con un gran brinco Naruto se acomodó enfrente de su hermana, la cual gritó por el susto.

-Tienes razón Paul, nunca me hubiera imaginado ver tan buen final para esos dos-

-¡Ya les dimos el maldito jarrón! ¡Déjennos tranquilos!- el rubio estaba destrozado. 5 sujetos de gran tamaño comenzaron a entrar al callejón, dejándolos sin alguna salida.

-NO es suficiente… nadie nos roba niño… ¡Y ustedes se entrometieron en nuestro camino!- el más viejo contestó con un tono sádico, burlón –y es tiempo que paguen-

-No… no… ¡NO!- Yuko gritó aterrada. Ella sabía a la perfección que su hermanito intentaría luchar contra esos cinco… ¡moriría sin que ella hiciera nada!

-Hermana, cuando te indique correrás con todas tus fuerzas- le dijo Naruto tan bajo que ella era la única que podía escucharle –y no mires atrás… solo corre-

-No, no me iré sin ti-

-Vamos, así buscas ayuda-

No tenía de otra. Planeó atraer la atención de los cinco, dándole aunque fuera un pequeño espacio de libertad. ¿Pero cómo? ¡Que Dios lo ayudase!

-Pero…-

-Hazme caso, confía en mí-

-¡Déjense de cuchicheos! ¡Maldita sea!- a sus hermanos –Yo pido a la chiquilla, al parecer es virgen-

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla bastardo!- Esta vez explotó. Primero muerto antes de que tocaran a su hermana…

-¡AH!- la joven gritó al sentir que, de la nada, a un hombre con una capa negra le tomó del brazo y la jaló. La tomó inmediatamente por la cintura y con una navaja amenazó al rubio que, por el enojo y adrenalina, tumbó a uno y estaba a punto de golpear a otro, librándose deforma sorprendente de los demás.

-¡YUk..- no pudo decir más… un golpe en su nuca lo dejó desarmado. Sintió como cayó en el suelo y todo se puso negro.

-¡No…ahhh!-

-¿Y esos gritos? ¿Por qué no podía moverse?... ¿Qué había pasado?- Naruto comenzó a deslumbrar una pequeña luz. Sentía húmeda su frente y cuello… pero reaccionó inmediatamente al escuchar un último grito… reconociendo a su dueña… ¡Yuko!

Y lo que vio lo mató. A unos metros se encontraba su hermana mirándolo con esos ojos verdes que ahora se encontraban vacíos… sufriendo por tener al hombre encapuchado encima de ella recibiendo… teniendo la cadera de ese hombre entre sus piernas… recibiendo envites que le desgarraron todo su ser.

-¡NO!- gritó y entre lágrimas intentó zafarse y detener a ese hombre, pero no pudo por estar atado de pies y manos. No estaba pasando eso… ¡Era un terrible sueño!

Miró los alrededores y encontró que todos los hombres tenían desacomodados sus pantalones y uno que otro se atendía a sí mismo. La ira y dolor se combinaron en un solo sentimiento y fue cuando la miró de nuevo. Esos ojos suplicantes le pedían que huyera… que todo estaría bien. Yuko con lágrimas le pidió a Naruto que sobreviviera para salir adelante… pero que no se quedara ahí y viera su desgracia.

-¡AH!- ese hombre terminó su trabajo y cuando su cuerpo recuperó fuerzas, salió de ella bruscamente y levantándose rió con malicia al ver su semen combinado con la sangre de ella.

Después miró a Naruto y sin más, lanzándole una patada en la costilla lo mandó lejos. Intentó pararse, pero el dolor era demasiado… y no por el golpe, si no por ver a su hermana de esa manera… ¡no pudo salvarla!

-Hermanos, tengan aquí la muestra de que el que nos la hace lo paga- sacó una navaja de sus botas y sin más se agachó para tomar a la chica y levantando su espalda se la encajó en el vientre, escuchándose un grito desgarrador en Naruto y uno débil y frágil en ella –y a ti preciosura, no permitiré que seas dueña de mis bastardos… ¡primero muerta!- y rió junto con los demás.

Morir. Eso era lo que deseaba con todo su ser. Gritó y lloró. ¿Qué podía hacer si no pudo detener nada de lo que le pasó a su hermana?

Fue soltado y sin fuerzas se acercó a ese cuerpo inerte… a ese cuerpo que le pertenecía la ser que tanto amo en el mundo… a es ser que le dio un significado a su vida y que necesitaba para continuar viviendo.

La tomó suavemente y abrazándola, acariciando su mejilla fría.

-Perdóname hermanita…- lágrimas salían a brotes. ¡Por qué no lo mataron a él!

-Na… na…- logró despertar al reconocer la voz dulce y tierna de Naruto.

-Yuko, tranquila… verás que…-

-Recu… recuerda … q…que te quie… ro mucho…-

-No hables, te vas a curar…- intentó levantarse, pero la mano en su mejilla lo detuvo

-Vive-

Y dejó de respirar.

1, 2, 3, 4… no… no… ¡NO! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y abrazó a su hermana. La cabeza se apoyó en el pecho ensangrentado de él y así pudo sentir el rubio el fallecimiento de Yuko. Se aferró a ella y cuando percibió las risas de esos malditos se llenó de una furia tal, que le importó un comino la promesa de su hermana… ¡Mataría a esos malditos aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida!

_-Mátalos…-_

Una voz oscura y siniestra apareció de la nada. ¿Matarlos? Eso ni dudarlos…

-_Venganza…-_

El tener en sus manos la sangre de ese ser inocente le mató toda la humanidad que alguna vez sintió.

-_Vamos a divertirnos…-_

¿Cómo esos desgraciados? Lo dudaba, él se divertiría más…

-_Disfruta la venganza…-_

Permitió que se acercara uno de ellos y sonrió maliciosamente en silencio al encontrarse con la navaja que tenía su hermana aún en su vientre. Sin que se dieran cuenta la tomó y en el preciso momento en que un chico pelirrojo, con ojos avellana le tomó del hombro para separarlo de "tan bello momento", pero el recién llegado no contó con que el arma fuera encajarse inmediatamente en su cuello.

Ni tiempo tuvo de gritar. El filo penetró hasta dentro y de un solo movimiento Naruto lo desangró en segundos. Volteó inmediatamente y se encontró con los demás. Por desgracia sólo pudo herir al encapuchado en el pecho, antes de que una espada traspasara su pecho.

-_Te daré lo que buscas…- _esa misma voz macabra sonó en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo?- Naruto cayó de rodillas.

_-Entrégame lo más valioso que posees y obtendrás lo que tanto deseas…-_

-Venganza… ¡Quiero venganza!- todo su cuerpo fue recibido en el frio piso, a unos pasos de su hermana.

_-Dame lo que quiero y tendr__ás lo que tu adorada hermana te regaló… te daré poder… el poder que necesitas para cumplir tu deseo_- el silencio fue roto por las malditas voces de esos sujetos que riendo los dejaron ahí, en ese callejón sucio y lúgubre. _–Tiempo… vida…-_

-¿Vida? ¿Acaso eso es posible?- la energía de su cuerpo se perdía poco a poco. -Te daré lo que sea… solo déjame vengarme-

-_Deseo… tu humanidad-_

.

.

.

.

-AH Sasame! ¡Qué horror!- una de sus amigas gritó por el susto.

-Pero es cierto, bueno… eso fue lo que leí- otra de las presentes intentó justificarse.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó después?- la más valiente de las cuatro amigas. Se supone que esta pijamada sería solo para contar historias de horror pero y para su desgracia, tenía amigas tan, pero tan gallinas.

-El chico de manera misteriosa se recuperó y literalmente torturó y descuartizó con sus propias manos a los asesinos de su hermana… ¡Y eso no fue todo! Dejó al encapuchado al último y le cortó el cuerpo pedazo por pedazo…- el tono de esas palabras intentó darle un toque macabro.

-¿En serio?-

-Ajá… y cuando llegó a esa parte masculina dicen que le encajo la navaja de su hermana y con un "no volverás a lastimar a nadie" la comenzó a subir hasta llegar al cuello… ¡sin sacarlo!-

-¡Wow!- las tres gritaron en unísono.

-Encontraron al día siguiente los restos humanos en el callejón y el cuerpo de la joven en una iglesia… Eso sí que se llama venganza- suspiró la cuenta cuentos –tomando en cuenta que era del siglo pasado creo que fue mucha sangre, ¿no lo crees Hanabi?-

-Vamos Sasame, creo que hay más sangre y muerte en REC que en tu aburrida historia…-

-¡Eres una amargada!- otra de ellas hablo, se encontraba atrás de su almohada… ¡ese relato era más que aterrador!

-Yo no tengo la culpa que tenga amigas tan collonas… Sasame por un lado y ustedes dos, Laurent y Soma… ¡son un caso!-

-¡bueno, bueno!- Soma intentó calmar la discusión sin sentido –Hanabi te toca contar otra!-

-Esta sí les dará miedo, ya que es una leyenda de este año… leyenda urbana del 2010…-

Continuará…


	2. Cap1: Sus cielos

**_HOLA!!!_**

**_Aquí me encuentro tan feliz ya que pude continuar este fic con mi maravillosa amiga_** **_Asahina.... MUCHAS GRACIAS! Empieza lo bueno!!!_**

**_y agradeciendo a todos los que han leído´... especialmente a: Emuma-chan, naruhinalove30, Gynee, Heero Kusanagi, hannita asakura, Sakumi Hatake por haberme regalado un review, ya que gracias a ustedes sigo aquí con esta historia. _**

**_Sin más y esperando más de sus reviews..._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Sus cielos**_

Era una maravillosa mañana, en la cual la temperatura era adecuada para pasar todo el día en las maravillosas calles de Londres. Normalmente le costaba trabajo levantarse, sin embargo el sueño que había tenido le relajó demasiado para iniciar su día de vacaciones fuera de casa. Se levantó rápidamente por el hecho de no perder un minuto más. Así que se metió a duchar, terminando en tiempo récord y tomando unos jeans, sus converse y una playera de tirantes, salió rápidamente de sus aposentos.

-¡Señorita Sasame!- una voz desde las escaleras de la gran mansión hicieron que se detuviera precipitadamente.

-Buenos días Yue- saludó al hijo del mayordomo -¿Se han levantado todos ya?- se acomodó la orilla de su pantalón. Guardó su móvil y esperaba la respuesta de su gran amigo.

-Así es. Le informo que sus padres le esperan en el comedor para el desayuno. Su hermano Itachi se comunicó y dijo que no le daba tiempo para llegar-

-¿Le informo?- comentó fingidamente molesta -¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me tutes!-

-Pero señorita…-

-¡Pero nada!- acercándose al joven que tenía su misma edad –Vamos, no seas necio-

-De acuerdo, Sasame-chan-

-¡Perfecto!- ahora si podía continuar analizando el mensaje dado -Qué lástima que mi hermano no quiere estar con nosotros- se dijo así misma. Deseaba ver a su hermano con toda el alma.

Sin más que un "nos vemos después", la chica se dirigió hacia el comedor. Esta vez se fue más tranquila en su paso... deseando con todo el corazón que le dejaran salir sin desayunar. No es que despreciara semejante manjar, sino que buscaba salir ya de su casa y si permanecía en ese momento... no podría verse libre hasta las 12 o 1… ¡muy tarde!

Sin más entró a la habitación donde se encontraban sus padres. Los encontró en la misma situación de siempre: su padre leyendo su periódico diario y su madre sonriendo por haber logrado terminar otro capítulo de su libro favorito.

-¡Buenos días!- Sasame comentó alegre, ganándose la atención de sus padres.

-Buenos días hija- ambos adultos comentaron en unísono. Con ello recibieron cada uno un ataque de Besos... ¡Esa chiquilla era tan dulce!

Para su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, era más complicado acercarse a ella. Su carácter fío e indolente en muchos casos no permitían un acercamiento tan fraternal, no obstante eso no significaba que no la amaba. En su oposición, su adorada mami Mikoto era todo un amor. Era dadivosa en extremo y recibía todos esos mimos con un placer sin igual.

-¿Qué te apetece desayunar?- la mayor de las mujeres comentó cuando por fin su hija se dignó a liberarla de semejante ataque.

-Pues...- se colocó a su lado -quiero pedirles un favor-

-Dinos- contestó su padre con la vista de nuevo en su periódico.

-Quisiera desayunar afuera, en el parque... ¡Prometo llevarme algo de la cocina y no hacer destrozos en las calles!- comentó rápidamente, evitando un no rotundo por parte de su padre –Vamos, ándenle… denme permiso-

-Sabes que es peligroso que andes tú sola por las calles y a esta hora-

-Pero papi...- puso esos ojos de súplica que siempre terminaban convenciendo a todos -prometo que me cuidare mucho... es más, le hablaré a Hanabi y le pediré que me acompañe… ¡aceptará con gusto!-

-No Sasame...- de nuevo su padre debatiría el asunto, pero una mano suave en su mano le hizo callar. Mikoto le sonrió y eso le desarmó por completo.

-Déjala por esta vez- sonriendo comentó la madre -ya dijo que iría con Hanabi... no estará sola- mirando a su hija –eso sí, no sales hasta que su madre me haya dicho que si-

-Hn- evitó mirar esos ojos azabache que, siendo su gran secreto, le desarmaban por completo -Tienes hasta las 6... Tus hermanos vendrán a cenar-

-¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!- ella les abrazó y sin más salió disparada hacia el exterior. Marcó a la casa de su mejor amiga y, como siempre, se salió con la suya.

Horas más tarde se encontraban ambas adolescentes en el parque. En una banca cercana a un árbol frondoso descansaban después de comer un mantecado y sin fin de golosinas.

-Eres una glotona Hanabi-

-¿Y?- le contestó irónica –Sabes que no subo de peso por comerlos-

-¡Eres una…- calló ante la gran risa que se presentó en su amiga. No cabía duda que sabía cómo molestarla.

Ambas rieron después y al calmarse, ahora fue el turno de la Hyuga de hablar. –Sabes, me quedé intrigada con la historia que nos contaste ayer-

-¿En serio?- ¡No podía creerlo! Sorprendió a la chica "nada me espanta".

-Así es…- suspiró molesta –y sin más averigüe algo más al respecto-

-¿Qué puedes chismearme?-

-Pues…- dejó algunos segundos de silencio –es algo difícil de explicar… ya que la supuesta muerte que tú has mencionado de esa tal Yuko… no es desconocida por el mundo-

-No te entiendo-

-He encontrado que se han generado 4 asesinatos con esas características en los últimos 100 años-

-Estás de broma, ¿Verdad?-

-No lo es…- miró la cara de espanto de su amiga y comenzó a reír -¡Vamos mujer! ¡Es solo coincidencia!

-Eres una reverenda tonta- cruzó los brazos molesta y bufó… ¿Por qué siempre caía en sus bromas?

-Lo siento…- mirando un puesto de dulces a unos cuantos metros de ellas –es más… te compro otra paleta para que no te enojes conmigo-

-Que sea demasiado dulce… ¡para curarme de espanto!- y riendo Hanabi se levantó rápidamente. No era bueno hacer enojar a un Uchiha… y más si esta era una adolescente y tu mejor amiga…

Mientras tanto Sasame se estiró y miró en la dirección donde se fue su amiga… perdiendo su vista en algo realmente mejor e interesante. En el pasillo principal, a unos metros de su localización pasó en cámara lenta el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida. Con una vestimenta basada en pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de algodón negra, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, que permitía la libre vista de un maravilloso colgante. En su mano derecha tenía sostenido un saco negro, el cual estaba apoyado en su hombro… perfecto. Era alto y de cuerpo atlético, con una cabellera completamente rubia como el oro y una piel bronceada que realmente era apetecible poseer… lástima que no pudo ver sus ojos, aunque se dice que los deseos se vuelven realidad y, como si él le hubiera leído su mente... acercó lentamente su mano libre y volteando lentamente hacia ella, se quitó los lentes… ¡Qué mirada tan hermosa! esos ojos azules tan penetrantes le hicieron creer que un ángel había bajado del cielo. Por desgracia él se colocó rápidamente sus anteojos y así dirigió de nuevo su mirada en su camino.

No pudo quitarle la vista… ¡era demasiado sensual como para hacerlo! Hasta que se perdió en la multitud fue cuando dejó de verle. ¿Por qué tenía las tremendas ganas de seguirle? NUNCA nadie le había causado ese sentir… ¿acaso eso era amor a primera vista? ¡Dios! Su corazón latía fuertemente, sintiendo que se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento y… ¿desde cuándo un chico le hacía sudar como él lo había hecho y le enchinaba los cueros? Y eso no fue lo único… antes de desaparecer de su alcance ese hombre, sintió un escalofrío que le llegó hasta los huesos… como si le hubieran acariciado suavemente su cuello. ¡Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento!

-Aquí esta- se acercó Hanabi con la petición de su amiga, pero la encontró en el limbo, saltando en un campo de florecitas… por lo que un buen zape le traería a la normalidad -¡Despierta!-

-¡Hey!- reaccionó inmediatamente…

-Lo siento Sasame, pero andabas en el limbo-

-Y como no… ¡he visto el chico más guapo del universo!-

-Ash… ¡siempre dices lo mismo!- harta de tantas palabras como esas bufó molesta -¿Y ahora por qué dices eso?-

-Parecía un ángel…- suspiró ante el recuerdo de ese Adonis –tenía el cabello como oro y su cuerpo era monumental… tan sexy y masculino a la vez. Muy alto y elegante… ¡todo un Dios!-

-O un demonio- los sentimientos impregnados en las palabras de su amiga le demostraron que realmente le había gustado –sí que te gustó-

-Lástima que se fue- resignada –pero igual… ¿damos una vuelta?-

Y así, las dos se encaminaron al centro de la ciudad. Todo era bello ahí: las calles con los grandes edificios y los árboles verdes por ser verano estaban más frondosos que otros años; la gente feliz por estar entre la magnificencia del colorido y el sonido a ciudad… en fin, toda la tarde la pasaron de lo lindo.

-¡Qué buen día!- Hanabi se estiraba mientras caminaba entre una de las calles más transitadas.

-Tienes toda la razón- cómo disfrutaba de la compañía de la Hyuga. No cabía duda que era su mejor amiga.

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Dein Blut

_**BLUTSAUGER... el beso oscuro**_

"_**Encontraré la libertad hasta que haya cumplido mi sentencia eterna… ¿Seré capaz de librarme y ver así tu rostro de nuevo?"**_

_**¡Hola amigos del fic! Estoy aquí contentísima de poder participar en este fic con mi mejor amiga, Asahina. Simplemente sin ella, estas ideas llenas de sed de sangre y demás cosillas planeadas no saldrían a flote. Les agradezco que estén con nosotras en este maravilloso deseo realizado. **_

_**¿Nos regalan un review? **_

_**Capítulo II**_

…_**Dein Blut…**_

_**(Tu sangre)**_

-Sasame, en verdad que ese idiota te dejó en el limbo- comentó alegremente Hanabi -¿Desde cuándo me das la razón?-

-Desde el momento en que me la paso bien contigo y me gusta por primera vez desde que te conozco tus zapes… ¡eres fantástica cuando no andas de huraña!-

-¡YO NO SOY UNA HURAÑA!- la pobre ojiperla no sabía si golpearla o dejarla ahí sola y vengarse con "la ley del hielo". Pero no pudo pensar mucho ya que a lo lejos, a dos cuadras de su localización, venía cierto amigo suyo que, desde que las vió, no dejó su gran sonrisa.

-¡Chicas!- el moreno se acercó a las dos y así fue testigo del último zape otorgado por la Hyuga a una llorosa Uchiha. -¿Y ahora qué le hiciste a Hanabi mujer?- miró a Sasame y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¡NADA!- se abrazó fuertemente de su amigo -¡Esta es una reverenda loca!-

-Pero si son las mejores amigas. No exageren que vengo a darles grandes noticias- Konohamaru tomó de la mano a Sasame y así se acercó a Hanabi, la cual presentaba un tenue y raro rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué cosa?- Hanabi sonrió al sentir como él la tomaba del hombro.

-Pues, que dentro de dos semanitas, es mi presentación con el grupo… y pues, obviamente ustedes son mis invitadas VIP-

-¡¿En serio?!- ambas le contestaron sonrientes. Conocían la pasión de su amigo por la música y después de convencer a su abuelo y tíos, logró entrar a un grupo de música alternativa y de rock.

-Así es- acercó la mano que tenía sujetada a Sasame y de su chaqueta sacó dos boletos –Aquí están. Prométanme que van a ir… ¡no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes!-

-Claro bobo, qué más me queda- Hanabi se separó de él y fingió enojo… pero en realidad se sentía la mujer más feliz del universo.

-Lo que digas pesada- Sasame cruzó los brazos y con ello le sacó la lengua a su amiga.

-Tonta- la respuesta no pudo esperar.

-Enojona-

-Infantil-

-Aguada-

-Facilota-

-Traumada…-

Y el pobre de Konohamaru tuvo que escuchar muchas más palabras que eran contestadas con agilidad. Realmente estaba acostumbrado ya que esas dos mocosas eran sus mejores amigas. Aunque últimamente pensaba que Han… ¡BAH! Qué tontería. Eran solo amigos y ya. -¡Basta quieren! ¡Van a romper mis amados tímpanos!- las logró separar sabiendo que ambas odiaban que él elogiara alguna parte de su anatomía. –Y para que vean que las quiero mucho, les voy a invitar nada más ni nada menos que un café-

-Lo aceptamos, Konohamaru- Hanabi le sonrió y ante la mirada pícara de Sasame (la cual sabía su gran secreto), se dirigieron a la cafetería más deliciosa y hermosa que pueda existir en la faz de la tierra… Coffee haus.

.

.

.

No cabe duda. Su olor era más que reconocible.

…_Uchiha…_

-Se nota que es sangre pura, Naruto-san- el joven que se encontraba a su lado sonreía de lado a lado, pensando en la manera su gran ejemplo se movería esta vez para darle el toque tan elegante que le caracterizaba a su venganza.

-No podemos fallar, Kiba. Necesito que te concentres esta vez- Naruto le miró serio, dándole a entender que no tendría una segunda oportunidad si volvía a fallar.

-No Naruto-sama, he aprendido la lección. Esta vez no le decepcionaré…-

Y así ambos se acercaron a lo que sería el inicio de su destino.

.

.

.

Los tres se encontraban esperando en una gran fila. Por desgracia el calor de la tarde lograba que todos los paseantes buscaran refrescarse con algo realmente delicioso y congelado. ¿Acaso un frappé en esos momentos no era más que deseado? Pues para Sasame era más que vital obtener alguno de esos y así no morir de sed.

Lo que no se esperaron fue que, a unos pasos suyos, un pobre joven cayera fuertemente al suelo por intentar evitar a un par de tortolos que se pararon a la mitad del camino de bicicletas por darse un beso de película.

-¡Cuidado!- Konohamaru gritó demasiado tarde. Nadie pudo detener la caída y por lo tanto, salió corriendo a auxiliarlo, dejando a ambas chicas en espera en la fila.

-¿Crees que necesite ayuda?- Hanabi observaba como intentaba su amigo inútilmente levantar al caído, el cual quedó atorado en su bicicleta, llenándose de un coraje sin igual por ver como esos desgraciados causantes del accidente huían de la escena sin más.

-Yo creo que sí mujer… ve con él mientras yo los espero. Hace mucho calor y no quiero perder nuestro lugar-

-No Sasame, ve tú, yo los espero-

-¿Y perderte la oportunidad de acercarte más a él? ¡Vamos Hanabi! Si estás enamorada de él, tienes que demostrarlo y qué mejor que estando a su lado en las buenas y en las malas-

-¡¿EH?!- el rubor presente más el jugueteo de sus dedos le dio la razón. Ella sabía perfectamente que esos dos se estaban muriendo por ser pareja pero no se atrevían a decirse nada. ¡Pero para eso estaba ella! Así que sin más, la envió con Konohamaru mientras esperaba su turno.

¿Por qué sentía un calor extraño recorrerle todo su cuerpo? Desde que se quedó sola, no podía concentrarse en todo lo que le rodeaba. ¿Acaso estaba enamorada? No podía olvidar tan bellos ojos color zafiro… ¡Dios! No sabía ni qué hacer ni qué pensar.

Y si, no se dio cuenta en el momento en que llegó a la caja.

-¿Señorita?- la cajera, después de llamarla tres veces, logró despertarla de su trance.

-Eh, perdone-

-¿Qué es lo que va a… a pedir?- la joven de pronto suspiró. Sasame no entendió el porqué de pronto esa mujer la miraba con… ¿amor?

-Yo…-

-Disculpe señorita…- esa voz masculina tan varonil y sexy se adentró por todo su ser. No pudo moverse por alguno segundos… sobre todo por sentir tan delicioso contacto en su hombro. Suspiró y volteando lentamente se encontró con ese ángel que tiempo atrás le robó su alma.

No supo qué hacer o qué decirle, simplemente pudo sonreírle.

-Sé que es un gran atrevimiento de mi parte… pero mi amigo me espera y no tengo tiempo de formarme. ¿Podría ayudarme a sacar dos frappé mocha, por favor?- él la miraba penetrantemente y de la misma manera le sonrió.

-Yo…- Sasame estaba impactada al darse cuenta que ese hombre era más guapo de lo que pudo presenciar. ¡Era todo un dios! El mismo chico rubio que deseaba ver, estaba ahí, a su lado, esperando que le ayudara con su pedido.

-Es más…- Naruto se colocó a su lado y como buen caballero, sacó su billetera -¿Qué es lo que ibas a pedir tú?-

-Un té chao frío y dos cappuccino frappé- contestó automáticamente, sorprendiéndose por esos maravillosos ojuelos presentes en tan bellas mejillas.

-De acuerdo- y con ese hilo de voz electrizante, ejecutó la orden y tomando de la cintura a Sasame, ambos se dirigieron a la barra en donde les sería entregada su bebida. Naruto analizaba pacientemente a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado y reconoció las facciones de esa familia, que heredaban de generación a generación.

Ella en cambio, deseaba con todo su ser poder probar esos labios tan tentadores y acariciar tan sedosa selva rubia. ¿Acaso era el destino que le presentaba a tan bello joven? Digo, no parecía tener más de 23 años… así que no era tan grande para ella. "Nada en esta vida es casualidad".

-¿Cómo te llamas?- ella preguntó sin poder dejarlo de ver.

-Pero antes, me encantaría conocer el tuyo- Naruto sonrió nuevamente… deseando el terminar con sus planes por hoy.

-Sasame… _Uchiha_ Sasame-

Sonrió victorioso. No había duda de que era su momento más esperado. –Uzumaki… Uzumaki Naruto-

Y así, se comprueba que las coincidencias en este mundo no existen, sólo está lo _inevitable_… Continuará.


	4. Meine Liebe

**Hallo Leute!**

**Es un hecho que he desaparecido y no merezco su perdón. Sobre todo porque he dejado de actualizar por muchhhooooo tiempo. Lastimosamente tanto mi falta de inspiración como mi trabajo, problemas personales y mi familia, absorben mucho el tiempo evitando así que me siente cómodamente a escribir, sin embargo quiero aclarar algo: **_**No voy a dejar las historias.**_** Es parte de mi vida y me encanta escribir. Además que es algo que les debo por estar a mi lado y continuar esta loca y suculenta idea que hace mucho surgió. Espero verlos pronto y saber que siguen con esta escritora loca llena de monstruo de la cama y familia :D **

**Cuídense mucho, coman frutas y verduras y hagan ejercicio… pórtense bien y no hablen con extraños…**

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**_** Esta historia es algo nueva para mí y por lo mismo, pido perdón si les ofende lo que van a leer a continuación. Como saben, esta historia tiene rating M por lenguaje vulgar (hasta donde mi conocimiento llega) y sobretodo violencia y escenas de sexo. Cualquier comentario, es bienvenido. Otro punto a tratar, la historia es NARUHINA por supuesto, sólo que no quiero caer en lo mismo "de la vista nace el amor", por lo que será más leeentoooooo su encuentro, pero no por eso va a dejar de ser sexy e interesante.**

**Espero que les guste y por favor, regálenme un review, con notas buenas o malassss :D Acepto de todo**

**Ahora si, les dejo la conti… ****Bis bald!**

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Meine Liebe…**

No podía dejar de pensar en él. ¡Y sólo habían pasado dos meses desde que lo conoció! Sasame se encontraba encerrada en su habitación gracias a su molesto hermano Sasuke. Si no hubiera sido por su tonto comentario acerca de "¿Con quién sales mocosa?", sus padres jamás le hubieran prohibido la salida y por lo tanto estaría con él. ¡Que Dios le ayudase! Odiaba a su hermano en esos momentos, deseando que sus celos no hubieran despertado.

Así que, sin importarle absolutamente nada, salió al balcón de su habitación y, haciendo memoria de la vez que Hanabi se escabulló a ese lugar sin que se dieran cuenta, bajó hacia el gran patio y salir libre por el patio trasero. Realmente odiaba desobedecer a sus padres, pero el estar al lado de su amado y guapo Naruto era más que necesario. Hasta eso tuvo suerte ya que, como siempre, él estaba puntualmente esperando en el parque central.

-Buenas tardes, mi preciosa Sasame- La cálida sonrisa de Naruto, generó que ella estuviera más atenta a su físico. Podía decir que lo amaba más que su propia vida.

-Ho…hola Naruto-kun. ¿Cómo estás?-

**-De maravilla, ya que mi hambre pronto será saciada… por ti, claro-**

-Ahora bien, gracias por venir…- le sonrió seximente, ganándose un sonrojo tan predecible. -vámonos que se nos hace tarde-

Tomó suavemente la mano de Sasame y riendo libremente, su propio demonio le dio a entender que en poco tiempo se alimentaría. Ahora sí, el tiempo estaba a su favor.

Algo que deseó tener Hanabi. La pobre no sabía qué hacer esta vez. Lastimosamente Sasame estaba demasiado extraña y le estaba causando muchos problemas por ese chico rubio. Desde que lo conoció le generó un desasosiego e inconformidad ya que no sabía realmente qué deseaba con su mejor amiga. Naruto Uzumaki era un hombre de 25 años demasiado enigmático para su gusto… además de las miraditas raras que le dirigía eran dignas de enchinarle los cueros hasta hartarse. ¿Era guapo? Si y mucho. ¿Tenía un olor maravilloso? Más masculino no podía ser. ¿Realmente… daba miedo? Mucho. No entendía como él podía aparecer de la nada o que sus ojos cielos se transformaran en rojos instantáneamente. Cuando o descubrió, su cuerpo tembló incontrolablemente y desgraciadamente, cuando reaccionó, Sasame la tachó de loca y por poco le deja de hablar.

-¿Sasame?- Le marcó por enésima vez. La pobre tuvo que mentirle de nuevo a sus padres para cubrir la huida de esa mujer con su "adorado", pero si no le contestaba… sería la última vez.

_-¿Qué quieres? ¡Estoy con Naruto!-_ La voz de su amiga no era nada amigable.

¿Cómo decirle sin que se enojara de nuevo? Tomó aire ante lo que venía. -Te aviso que en media hora mi padre va a pasar por nosotras. Tu madre está furiosa y no tenemos alt…-

_-Gracias por estorbarme y no ayudarme mala amiga… voy en 5 minutos-_ Y colgó.

¡¿Qué? ¡La muy desgraciada sí que le enojó! Ahora si no habría nada que detuviera su coraje… ¡Le colgó! Hanabi, sin más que poder hacer después de ver como idiota su móvil, se acomodó mejor en una banca cercana de la entrada del parque y siguió bebiendo su café frío. Ya no la apoyaría nunca más.

Sasame llegó como lo dijo a los 5 minutos con un gran rubor en sus mejillas, completamente extasiada ya que… ¡Naruto le dio su primer beso! ¡OMG! No podía creérselo. Cuando se despidió de él de una manera triste y resignada, él le tomó de la barbilla y con su "nos vemos luego, llámame" acercó sus labios y le regaló el mejor primer beso que pudo haber tenido. Caminó rápidamente por todo el camino de arena en búsqueda de Hanabi y, cuando la vio en el banco de siempre, su sonrisa desapareció. No solo por el hecho de ver cabizbaja a su mejor amiga, sino que el propio Sasuke estaba al lado de ella.

-¡Hola!- Sasame saludó como si nada. –Lamento q…-

-Vámonos que tengo cosas que hacer.-La Hyuga se levantó rápidamente y ante la mirada asombrada de esos dos Uchiha, caminó rápidamente hacia el Mercedes de Sasuke.

-¿Y ahora?- La menor comentó en voz baja, mientras que el moreno se levantó realmente molesto.

-…- Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Sasuke siguió el camino que tomó Hanabi. Sasame mientras tanto se preguntó porque su amiga se comportó así. Estaba segura que su hermanito le daría el sermón de su vida, sin embargo le preocupaba el comportamiento de la Hyuga.

Y si, eran ya las nueve de la noche y estando castigada en su habitación por el castigo de escaparse, intentó fallidamente hablar con Hanabi por Messenger… ¡ni por Facebook le contestó! Realmente estaba molesta.

-Vamos…- Ahora intentaría por Whatsapp. Pasaron 10 minutos y nada. ¡No le hablaba! No fue hasta que insistió por otros 10 minutos que recibió un amargo "¿Qué quieres?". Sasame le explicó que la veía rara desde que regresó de con Naruto-kun y la respuesta no le agradó. Literalmente Hanabi le había dicho que esta era la última que le cubría sus visitas ya que no era justo pagar los platos rotos y mentirle a su familia por su culpa. Era su mejor amiga y eso no le daba el derecho de aprovecharse de la situación y ponerla en mal. Hanabi también estaba castigada ya que Sasuke le comentó a su padre que estuvo sola por 5 minutos… cuando realmente fueron dos horas.

-Lo siento- Sasame escribió. Lastimosamente ya no recibió respuesta.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke, no tienes que estar como gargamel cada vez que Sasame sale- Sakura, que estaba cómodamente sentada al lado de su marido, le reclamó suavemente mientras él acariciaba su vientre de ya 5 meses. -¿Acaso que no te das cuenta que lo único que provocas es que ella tome la actitud de hoy?

-No puedo evitarlo, nunca había sido tan enigmática y ahora resulta que ese hijo de vecina ni siquiera ha sido visto por la familia.- Logró hablar antes de que Sakura lo hiciera- ¿Crees que la escapada de hoy fue para ver a Hanabi? ¡Por Dios! La pobre chamaca ha pagado la irresponsabilidad de mi hermana estando sola en un lugar no adecuado y eso Sakura, no lo voy a permitir-

-En eso tienes razón.- Sakura tomó la mano masculina y la besó. –Hablaré con ella, te lo prometo-

-Gracias Sakura-

-No hay de que, mi amor-

Y si, habló con ella pero, como siempre, no obtuvo nada. Sasame estaba realmente "enamorada" de ese individuo. Como no podía quitárselo de relleno por el hecho de que el capricho podría agrandarse, se le ocurrió la gran idea de invitarle a la casa. ¿Por qué no? Así tendrían en su territorio al "nuevo" integrante de la familia.

-¿Cómo me veo?- Sasame estaba tan emocionada. ¡Naruto acepto a ir! Oficialmente llevaban ya 3 semanas de ser pareja y eso era de maravilla. Era un hecho que no deseaba presentarlo a su familia, pero él comprendió la situación y por lo mismo ese día sería la gran esperada cena. Hasta eso Itachi logró calmar a Sasuke-celoso-sobreprotector-y-exagerado para que no hiciera de las suyas… lo malo es que Hanabi seguía sin hablarle.

-Muy bella- Tanto Sakura como Mikoto se encontraban juntas en el vestidor principal arreglándose como las mujeres que eran. Sakura optó por un vestido blanco con flores rojas sin mangas con la falda debajo de las rodillas, demasiado cómodo para su vientre de ahora 6 meses. Mikoto, en cambio, opto por un traje sastre de seda gris con una blusa en V color negra; y Sasame pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa blanca y suéter rojo.

-¡Ustedes se ven divinas también!-

-En eso tienes mucha razón- Itachi, que estaba entretenido del cómo las mujeres de la casa seleccionaban el maquillaje, comentó con su gran seriedad cargada de alegría. –Aunque tengo que decirles algo importante… el invitado ya llegó y si no quieren el interrogatorio de los dos gárgamels vivientes, tienen que bajar-

-¡Oh por Dios! Ya llegó- Sasame tomó del perfume, se lo colocó rápido y salió disparada hacia la estancia… ¡Pobre Naruto!

-¿Acaso tenías que amedrentarnos con semejante anuncio? Recuerda que estoy embarazada y no puedo correr como lo ha hecho Sasame- Sakura negó con la cabeza y le colocó un buen golpe en el hombro. Ante eso, Itachi se quejó ya que esa mujer sí tenía fuerza… pobre de Sasuke, en verdad.

-Ouch…- Se sobó rápidamente. –¡Qué carácter!-

-Vamos chicos- Mikoto mientras rió ante peculiar escena. –se acercó a su primogénito y recargó su brazo en el suyo. –Mejor vámonos, ya que la curiosidad de saber cómo será mi futuro hijo me está matando-

Hasta eso le dieron la razón a Sasame del porqué la tenía tan encantada… ¡Naruto era todo un amor! Súper educado y atento, agregando que era muy guapo. Simplemente se ganó a la familia… bueno, a casi toda. Sasuke no dejo de verle realmente mal. Ni siquiera el sutil golpe de Sakura ni las miradas asesinas de su hermana lograban sacarle de la cabeza que ese tipo tenía algo mal.

Y el sentimiento negativo empeoró cuando, estando uno segundos a solas después de la cena, el propio Naruto le miró desafiante. -¿Qué pretendes con mi hermana, imbécil?- le susurró arrogante, protector. "Todo lo que puedes imaginarte, estúpido" fue la respuesta, aumentando ya su furia. Realmente no se le fue encima ya que su esposa estaba llegando con una charola llena de chocolate y tuvo que ir a su auxilio.

Y lo peor no fue eso… ¡Oh no! Lo peor fue que, estando ya a punto de irse, se despidió de todos con esa hipócrita sonrisa y, dirigiéndose a él con su mirada rojiza llena de odio, le susurró un _"…Pronto llorarás sangre…"_.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Durante las dos semanas que siguieron estuvo atento a los movimientos de su hermana y le pidió que, por lo que más quisiera, dejara de ver a ese tipo. Obviamente fue odiado por Sasame, regaño de su hermano y reclamaciones de su esposa… hasta tuvo que contratar a un investigador privado para encontrar datos de ese hijo de vecina. No obstante, no encontró nada. No había datos bancarios o siquiera alguna dirección de correo… ¡NADA! Estaba frustrado ya que era la primera vez que él tenía miedo de perder un gran tesoro.

Era domingo en la tarde y se encontraba en su despacho completamente frustrado por no encontrar nada de Naruto. Suspiró pesadamente antes de cerrar su correo electrónico. -¿Sasuke?- Sakura, al verle tan metido con el asunto del "nuevo cuñado", decidió ayudarle un poco. No es que desconfiara en Naruto, sin embargo si su hombre tenía dudas era por algo que quizás ella misma no vio y por esa única razón le ayudaría en lo que fuera necesario.

-…- Echó su cabeza hacia atrás derrotado. –No hay nada-

-¿Nada?- ella se acercó a su marido y se colocó a su espalda.

-Ni un maldito número… ¡Es como si fuera un fantasma!-

-Tranquilo amor, tienes que relajarte y con ello pensarás diferente-

-Tengo miedo de perder a Sasame-

-Mi vida… no vas a perderla porque salga con un hombre 6 años mayor que ella… tu me llevas ocho y venos, vamos a ser padres-

-No es lo mismo, él tiene algo que…-

-¿De nuevo con lo mismo hermano?- Sasame entró al despacho en búsqueda de su Ipod y se encontró con su gargamel hermano.

-Sasame…- Sakura se acercó a la recién llegada con una gran sonrisa. –No te enojes con Sasuke, ya sabes cómo es-

-¿Por qué no? No me respeta y es demasiado grosero con mi N-O-V-I-O- Lo dijo fuerte para que el azabache le escuchara claramente.

-…- Esa era la peor palabra escuchada en toda su vida. Sasuke simplemente se hizo de oídos sordos y continuó checando cosas en su computadora.

-No seas tan dura mujer…- Sakura se acomodó enfrente de Sasame y sin que esta pudiera hacer algo, la abrazó para poder susurrarle. –Sasuke está tan dolido porque ya no le hablas ni le tomas en cuenta, recuerda que te ama con toda su alma y sólo quiere tu bien-

-Naruto es mi bien-

-Entonces convéncelo, te necesita…- La peli rosa le besó la frente y les dejó solos.

Desgraciadamente, Sakura tenía razón. La relación tan estrecha que tenía con Sasuke estaba por los suelos desde que Naruto estaba con ella y eso era lo que menos quería. ¡Amaba a su hermano más que nada del mundo! Ya tenía suficiente la pelea con Hanabi la semana antepasada y el regaño de Konohamaru por lo mismo. Perdió a dos amigos en tiempo récord y eso estaba pasando con sus hermanos… con Sasuke principalmente. Itachi solo decía que tenía que cuidarse ya que la edad de Naruto podría afectar a largo su relación.

-Sasuke…- se dirigió a él en voz baja, con pena. Como respuesta, solo vio como su hermano la miró unos segundos para apagar el ordenador y levantarse de su asiento. -¿Sasu?-

-No Sasame, no así- Sasuke comprendió que Sakura metió de su cuchara y no nació de su hermana, así no valía la pena hablar con ella.

¡Orgullo Uchiha! Rodó los ojos ante la respuesta "tan-Sasuke-horriblemente-arrogante" -Te amo mucho hermano-

¡Jugaba sucio esa mocosa! -…- La miró y aunque tenía muchas ganas de ir a abrazarla para decirle lo mismo, no daría su brazo a torcer. Naruto era una gran amenaza y aunque su hermana lo odiara el resto de su vida, lo alejaría de su lado.

Así que tomó el camino hacia la puerta sin decir nada. Sasame suspiró rendida, entendiendo que Sasuke no daría el primer paso. -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que confíes en mí otra vez?-

¿Qué podía pedirle? Sasuke tenía una sola idea en su cabeza, pero dudaba en decirla. ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Detuvo sus pasos y mirándola de reojo, habló serio –Si Naruto no viene a la fiesta de nuestros padres, confiaré en ti-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ah no! Eso sí que no-

-Hn…- Lo sabía. Suspiró rendido y salió del estudio dejando asombrada a Sasame.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en su habitación completamente derrotada. La plática con su padre fue de nuevo una pérdida de tiempo. Hanabi se acostó en su cama completamente frustrada. ¿Cómo estaría su hermana? ¡Tenía años de no verla! O siquiera saber algo…

-¿Por qué papá es tan estricto?- esa tarde habían ido a una comida de negocios y su padre, el gran Hiashi Hyuga, la había presentado como su única hija… ¡su única hija! Cuando intentó protestar ante semejante mentira, él simplemente la interrumpió y siguió con lo suyo. Simplemente el saber que su padre desechaba a su hermosa hermana la enfermaba y más cuando estuvieron en casa de nuevo. "No vuelvas a contradecirme Hanabi. Tú eres mi única hija y no hay más palabras del asunto" fueron sus palabras exactas antes de escabullirse a su despacho.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, simplemente estaba sola. Ni siquiera Sasame le hablaba ya, prefiriendo a ese idiota que a ella… ¡no era justo! LA vida no era justa. Realmente no…

-Señorita Hanabi, tiene una llamada- La voz del ama de llaves interrumpió sus pensamientos. Con pereza se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién llama?- Comentó sin ganas.

-Es el Sr. Sasuke-

.

.

.

¡Estaba realmente nerviosa! Fue un hecho que le prometió a su hermano Sasuke que no invitaría a Naruto y así ganarse su confianza, e inclusive se reconcilió con Hanabi gracias a eso y con ello recuperó parte de su vida… sin embargo el SMS de Naruto la tenía con los nervios de punta. "Voy a verte, te necesito tanto hermosa" fue su mensaje y sabía que lograría entrar como la otra noche donde durmieron juntos… ¡Y donde por poco le entrega su virginidad! Lastimosamente la servidumbre andaba cerca y no pudieron concretar su unión, pero estaba segura de que dentro de poco pasaría eso y realmente lo deseaba. El rubio le hacía experimentar cosas realmente nuevas y excitantes, cosas que nunca creyó sentir o que ni siquiera imaginó. Le amaba tanto que esta vez arriesgaría todo por él.

Tomó el móvil y le indicó que le esperaba como siempre afuera de su ventana en dos horas, después del brindis familiar. Sabría que tendría el tiempo suficiente para escaparse con él, al fin, nadie notaría su ausencia.

Aunque eso fue lo que ella creyó.

.

.

.

La cena estaba saliendo a la perfección. Fugaku Uchiha estaba más que orgulloso por celebrar su 31° aniversario de bodas y ahora más que nunca deseaba demostrarle el amor a su esposa y a sus hijos. Se levantó de su asiento y con copa en mano, dio unas palabras a Mikoto. Inmediatamente de eso empezó la ronda de baile y con ello, abrió la pista con su mujer.

-Todo te salió a la perfección, Fugaku- Mikoto le abrazó fuertemente, sintiéndose protegida, amada.

-Pues claro mujer, yo soy perfecto-

-Ahora entiendo de dónde sacaron el orgullo nuestros hijos-

-¿Acaso lo dudas?- Él le regaló una micro sonrisa antes de abrazarla fuertemente. Con ello buscó a sus hijos y encontró que Sasuke estaba bailando con Sakura , intentando fallidamente cubrir con sus brazos la cintura de su mujer por el gran vientre de esos gemelitos que venían a alegrar a la familia; y a Itachi intentando ligarse a su secretaria en la barra. Sin embargo buscó a su hija y no la encontró. Se separó un poco de su mujer. -¿Y Sasame?-

-No sé. Se supone que estaría con nosotros hasta la media noche- de la misma manera, Mikoto se separó y observó a sus hijos.

-Esa niña…- Fugaku frunció el ceño.

-No te preocupes, voy a preguntarle a tus hijos, mientras ve con tus invitados-

-_Nuestros_ invitados, ¿cuándo lo vs a entender?- como respuesta, ella le sacó la lengua ganándose una gran sonrisa masculina.

.

.

.

.

Y sin más, deseándolo con todo su cuerpo, la abrazó y tomándola de sus nalgas, se hizo paso entre sus piernas y así la pudo poner a su altura. Con destreza subió lentamente su vestido, tocando con la más suave caricia esa piel blanca.

-Na…mmmm-

-Solo disfruta- estaba acariciando suavemente sus muslos mientras la aprisionaba más a la pared y besaba con vehemencia su blanco cuello –déjame disfrutarte…-

Ese susurro la derritió. Nunca entendió el hecho de este hombre le encantara desde que lo vio… y mucho menos qué vio en ella para amarla como lo estaba haciendo. Soltó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió esos fríos labios entre su pecho. Arcó su espalda inconscientemente y fue en ese preciso momento cuando disfrutó de una de las manos de ese ser en su nalga. Naruto se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y así juntar sus intimidades. Ella gimió de nuevo y el sonrió… había caído.

Sasame intentó separarle un poco y así degustar de tan deliciosa caverna, pero no contó con que él le desabrochara con astucia su vestido. Le liberó sus pechos y de la misma manera que había atendido su cuello, ahora atendió esa zona tan deliciosa. Conoció con su boca cada rincón de ellos.

-Vámonos de aquí…- el ronroneo de Naruto la convenció. Así que, evitando ser visto, se llevó a la Uchiha a su habitación.

Entró rápidamente y cerrando la puerta con llave, la acomodó en la suave cama y dispuso a poseerla. Con la mayor tranquilidad fue bajando poco a poco el vestido que ahora le era un estorbo y la dejó simplemente en bragas. Admiró el cuerpo joven de la chica y comenzó a atacarla con suaves besos y caricias, sin olvidar las marcas que le indicarían al mundo que fue suya. YA nada le estorbaría para revivir un poco más gracias a esa maldita sangre, sangre que le daba lo que él necesitaba para continuar sin límites su venganza…

.

.

.

-¿Sasuke, no has visto a tu hermana?-

-No Madre- al ojinoche no le daba buena espina. Desde que ese tal Naruto apareció a su vida, Sasame se comportaba extraña. Aunque era feliz por la promesa que le había hecho.

No obstante esa noche se encontraba muy distraída, ida, retraída ante "algo" que jamás le había pasado ni que le pasaba seguido… mejor dicho, jamás le había pasado. ¿Por qué cambió tanto? El hecho de que conociera a ese hombre le había cambiado mucho y él, como su hermano mayor, tenía que protegerla. Caminó hacia el gran salón de la mansión para reunirse con su esposa y familia, sin embargo se detuvo de pronto al llenarse de un terror sin explicación. Un calosfrío le atacó de pronto y le detuvo cualquier movimiento. ¿No se supone que Sasame estaría con ellos hasta la media noche? ¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa de retirarse? ¡Dios! ¿Será acaso que…? ¡NO! Dejó la bebida que tenía en su mano en la mesa más cercana y corrió hacia el interior de la gran mansión. Preguntó a cualquiera que se le ponía enfrente si la habían visto y las respuestas dadas eran negativas.

Desesperado y sobretodo alarmado recorrió habitación por habitación, en busca de Sasame…

.

.

.

.

Si que era una chica con suerte. Desde que le vio deseó entregarse a él y ser un solo ser. En esos momentos encontraba a Naruto como un adonis que podía desarmarla por completo ante su desnudez. ¿Acaso era un ángel? Pues fuera lo que fuera, deseaba que ese hombre le hiciera experimentar lo que sólo él podría hacer. -Naruto…- estaba ansiosa. Necesitaba apagar el fuego que sentía en su interior.

Tonta, sin supiera. Para su deleite, la lujuria expresada en esa pequeña voz le encendió lo suficiente para comenzar con su añorado deseo. Los dos se encontraban completamente desnudos entre las sábanas de seda en esa habitación femenina.

-Naruto… por favor, hazme tuya… sáciate de mi…-

Ante el último llamado, se acomodó entre sus piernas y besándola, se colocó poniendo sus manos en los costados de ella y levantando su pecho pudo tener a su vista los senos y cara de esa próxima mujer. Con sus rodillas le abrió más las piernas y con un envite rápido y certero, le robó lo más preciado que tenía. Un grito se escuchó por toda la habitación, obtenido por la inesperada intromisión. Sin poderlo evitar, Sasame dejó salir dos lágrimas… las cuales fueron borradas por los labios del rubio. El dolor era soportable y lo mejor era que este estaba combinado con una sensación de placer.

Sin esperar más, Naruto comenzó a moverse. Sus arremetidas eran en sus inicios suaves, no obstante pasaron los minutos y demostrando que la chica que yacía debajo de él disfrutaba de cada movimiento, sus penetraciones fueron regias. Sasame no podía más. Era exquisito disfrutar de ese semental que la estaba poseyendo. Colocó ambas de sus manos en las nalgas de él y con ello le ayudaba con el movimiento desenfrenado. Le encantaba ver como el cuerpo sudoroso de Naruto se movía encima de ella.

Cuando él se dejó caer en ella sin dejar de penetrarla, buscó sus labios. El beso estaba cargado de un erotismo sin más y bajó lentamente al cuello. Era el momento exacto de probar esa sangre que por tantos años le alimentaba. Con sus colmillos y su mirada rojiza, esperó a darle un fuerte envite para morderle y así le hizo. Se introdujo lo más que pudo en esa caverna húmeda y en el preciso instante en que ella gimió fuertemente, él le besó como sólo un vampiro sabe hacer.

**-Sí que esto es vida Naruto… Tómatela toda y así continuemos con nuestros planes…-** su voz interna sólo generó que el sonriera ante la falla de ese Uchiha idiota y su gran triunfo. **–Ya me aburrí…-**

No cabía duda que los Uchiha siempre le daban bien de comer. Absorbiendo su sangre seguía con el movimiento de su cadera, sintiendo como ella llegaba a su primer orgasmo. Eso le estimuló más. Así que, sin separarse de ella, se levantó con todas sus fuerzas y continuó con la danza. Ahora ella arriba sintió como toda su hombría llenaba el espacio de su intimidad… disfrutando de todos los movimientos de él… deseaba más… mucho más.

-Eres deliciosa- comentó Naruto después de dejar su cuello para pasar a sus pechos. Ella simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, deleitándose con todo lo que él le hacía. Ahora su seno fue mordido y con deleite quedó sinoptizada ante Naruto. Ni siquiera el dolor sentido por las mordidas de Naruto detuvo su creciente pasión. Aceptaba todo de él…

…_Todo…_

Para eso, su corazón latió fuertemente, como nunca. Sasuke corrió hasta que no pudo más. Corrió por toda la mansión histéricamente, importándole nada más que Sasame.

-¡Dios!- cayó de rodillas de pronto ante el terrible dolor de cabeza que le atacó. -¿Qué… que?- ni siquiera pudo pensar bien ya que muchas imágenes borrosas aparecieron como flashes…

…_Una mujer siendo poseída por un hombre, de manera brutal… después una rubia seguida por un monstruo y… y… ¡NOOO! Fue tomada de la misma manera. Le mordió el cuello y solo vio como su sangre generó un camino en su cuello hacia sus pechos…_

Sasuke se paró, controlando su visión borrosa, y se recargó en la pared intentando seguir su camino. El único lugar que le faltaba era la habitación de su hermana. –Ah…-

…_Sasame reía fuertemente por la caída de un chico moreno, abrazando después a un chico rubio, el cual le besó lujuriosamente…_

Identificó la puerta buscada y, juntando todas sus fuerzas, logró abrirla de un solo golpe. Después de ello no pudo más y se dejó caer de rodillas, horrorizado por la escena que tenía a unos cuantos metros de él. Presencio el momento en que Naruto se acomodó entre las caderas de su hermana y la penetró sin algún sentimiento. Sin movimiento ni palabra alguna, Sasuke fue testigo de la posesión que tuvo ese hombre de Sasame, dejándole sin aliento ante la respuesta tan pasional de la chica que yacía debajo de él. ¿Por qué ella aceptaba eso? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo Naruto a su cuerpo? ¡Él muy desgraciado le había mordido el cuello hasta sacarle sangre!

Y lo más frustrante para él fue el ni siquiera poder moverse para detener todo… agregando que crecía en su interior cierto morbo atrayente ante la escena frente a sus ojos… Sasame se transformó en una mujer fogosa que cualquier hombre, como él, desearía… ¡NO! Ella era… era su hermana… ¡SU HERMANA! ¡No podía desearla!

Se estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que moverse y darle fin a su mal, no obstante no pudo. ¡Que alguien le ayudara!

-Oh Naruto… más, más- Sasame estaba perdida ante la lujuria de su amante. Deseaba incrementar el placer que el rubio le regalaba. Deseaba que nunca se terminara ese abismo que se presentaba en su ser, y como comprobación a su sentir, abrazó a Naruto y no dejaba de tocarle ni besarle, permitiéndole el contacto a su cuerpo. Él le succionaba su pecho como si fuera un recién nacido, excitándola más… ni siquiera le importó ver unos rubíes fríos en vez de los cielos que la enamoraron. ¡Nada le importaba! Solo deseaba más de él, más de su sexo, más de su unión.

Naruto se movía fuertemente, provocando que Sasame se sujetara de la cabecera intentando no escurrirse entre las sábanas por sus fuertes movimientos. La poseyó con odio, deleitándose ante la mirada de horror de ese maldito Uchiha. ¿Por qué siempre se repetían los esquemas? Sabía perfectamente que en esos momentos, Sasuke sentiría un fuerte conflicto emocional. Por una parte, él deseaba detener todo lo que estaba haciéndole a su adorada hermanita, pero por el otro deseaba que él parase…

-¡AH! ¡NARUTO!-

Y ella llegó al término de su placer.

Por ello, Naruto se liberó dentro de ella sin importarle nada y dejó caer su cuerpo. Se sentía tan mal por tener uno de esos tantos "orgasmos" sin fuerza y por obligación. ¡Qué asco! Aunque no pudo negar cierta felicidad por ver a esa sangre sucia perdida ante su poder.

_Hace mucho que deseaba a esa virgen Uchiha._

_**-¿También estás satisfecho, Sa-su-ke?-**_ se separó de Sasame y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirando hacia la ventana. Volteó de reojo hacia la cama y encontró a Sasame moviéndose poseídamente. Ella comenzó, una vez que recuperaba el sentido, a aclamarle con movimientos tan suculentos para cualquier mortal. ¡Reacción femenina tan rutinaria! Rodó los ojos por la molestia y se sintió asqueado nuevamente. Tomó la sábana y, limpiándose el cuerpo para quitarse la humedad de ella y su aroma, tomó su ropa y se vistió lo más lentamente posible, notando como Sasuke moría por dentro.

_**-Oh vamos Uchiha… ¿no se supone que los hombres no lloran?-**_ se bufó ante la reacción de ese ser despreciable pero sin verle directamente. _**-¡Mira quién te viera! Maldito Uchiha llorón-**_

No… no podía soportarlo. –Sa… Sasame- Su hermana, Sasame, estaba suplicando… su cuerpo se tensó ante la reacción de su hermana y por las palabras de ese monstruo. Quería gritar y saciar su coraje con ese hombre que, importándole un bledo Sasame, se levantó de la cama limpiándose la muestra de castidad de su hermana con repudio y se vistió como si nada. ¡Quería matarlo! Sin embargo no pudo mover su cuerpo, ni siquiera pestañear.

Sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas ante lo que tenía enfrente. Realmente desconoció a ese ser que, ante la falta de contacto, comenzó a gritar como loca por caricias. La fuerza se le iba con cada palabra de ella y, en el preciso momento en que Naruto se acercó nuevamente a su hermana, Sasuke sintió aún más terror por lo que podría pasar. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir por la desesperación… ¡Se sentía a morir! ¡Su hermana fue ultrajada!

En cambio, Naruto disfrutaba ver que ese hombre serio, seguro de sí mismo, déspota y egocéntrico estaba sometido ante su poder, repitiendo a cada segundo la posesión salvaje de esa mujer. ¿Acaso pensó el imbécil que no sabía que estuvo intentando sacar información de su existencia? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que era imposible? ¡Pagaría con sangre lo hecho por su antepasado! Volteó tranquilamente a la localización de Sasuke y le miró con tanto odio, ensombreciendo su cara de tal manera que el rojo vivo de sus ojos quedó grabado en el cerebro de Sasuke por el resto de su vida. Le miró con todo el odio que albergaba su ser, enfocando esos azabaches que ya no tenían nada. Y lo mejor vino después. En el momento en que volvió a sentarse en la cama, Sasuke colocó sus manos en su cabeza, quejándose del dolor de sentir lo que él sintió al poseer a Sasame. ¿Sería suficiente? No, realmente no lo era. Hasta el Kyubi se sentía insatisfecho y deseaba más, mucho más. Observó detenidamente esos ojos llenos de horror, los cuales perdieron su brillo natural para dejar paso a un gran vacío. Sasuke Uchiha estaba muerto en vida, como él… esos ojos que ya no percibían nada más que el cuerpo desnudo y ensangrentado de su hermana.

-Naruto… ¡te necesito! ¡Hazme tuya nuevamente!- Sasame solo se retorcía en la cama, poseída por tanta pasión. –Te necesito dentro de mi…- comenzó a acariciar los besos del rubio y, desesperada por no sentirlo en ella, acercó su mano a su intimidad y comenzó a estimularse -…fóllame como nadie lo hará… ¡NARUTO!- tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, mostrándole sus senos intentando excitarlo –poséeme nuevamente y hasta que te canses… ¡Tócame maldita sea!-

-No… No Sasame- Sasuke colocó sus manos en su rostro y con ello se dejó caer completamente. No aguantó más.

**-Vamos Naruto, ¡Ya vete! Tenemos mucho que hacer todavía y perdemos el tiempo con tanta estupidez Uchiha-** la voz de su prisionero le hizo sonreír maléficamente **–Kiba nos espera-**

Tenía tanta razón el demonio. Suspirando molesto ante el acto de Sasuke, se acercó rápidamente a él. –Aun te falta ver lo mejor… marica- como el pobre hombre parecía marioneta, logró recargarlo en la orilla de la puerta con los ojos a la vista en la cama, y como Sasuke fue obligado por el poder de Naruto, ni siquiera el pestañear le fue permitido. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la cama y, aguantando el repentino acercamiento de Sasame para intentar besarlo, Naruto la tomó del cuello y jalándola fuertemente de tal manera que la colocó enfrente de Sasuke, la besó fuertemente y colocó la mano femenina en la hombría de Sasuke.

_**-¿Qué sientes al tener a tu hermana desnuda después de ser poseída por un desconocido?-**_ dejando que la voz del Kyubi se uniera a la suya, sonrió por que el hechizo estaba terminado y ese ser despreciable no podía tocar a su presa, aventándose hacia el rincón más cercano por el pavor de tocar a Sasame. _**–Pues… ahora pagarás el pecado de llevar en tus venas sangre Uchiha-**_

Y, generando un gemido de placer en Sasame, Naruto clavó sus colmillos lentamente en el cuello blanco y juvenil de la joven ante la mirada atónita y horrorizada de Sasuke, tomó el elixir que solo esa familia podría darle. Succionó cada gota perteneciente de ese ser sin dejar de ver a Sasuke con repudio. Y este no le dejó de ver directamente aterrado.

Algunos momentos después, la mano de Sasame que intentaba separar a Naruto de su cuello, cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-Sa… Sasame- sus ojos estaban abiertos y su expresión era digna felicidad para el visitante. El dolor, la amargura y la desolación fueron marcadas en la boca seca y las arrugas que se formaban por la piel desfigurada por la posición de la quijada.

Como ya no tenía nada que beber, Naruto liberó a Sasame de su beso y, dejándola caer deliberadamente a los pies de su hermano mayor, se levantó aún con sangre en sus labios y se acercó a Sasuke. _**–Voy a contarte un secreto…-**_ se agachó a la altura del oído del moreno y sonrió cuando se limpió y le untó un poco de sangre en las manos _**–la sangre de tu familia es la que más me gusta y pronto me darás más…-**_ y al notar que Sasuke solo miraba a su hermana, dio por terminada su acción. Colocó su mano en su hombro y sin más, le sonrió _**-¿Verdad que es un dolor inimaginable? ¿Acaso no te cala el alma y te la destruye?-**_

Y salió caminando victorioso de la recámara. _**–Ahora imagina revivirlo durante siglos… tan claro como la primera vez-**_ suspiró pesadamente y desapareció.

No, no podía ser. El cuerpo le temblaba incontroladamente y ni siquiera un músculo de su cuerpo pudo moverse al ver caer a su hermana inerte. Sus ojos aterrados recorrieron el cuerpo de su hermana y, en el momento en que encontraron los de ella abiertos y sin vida, gritó como histérico. Gritó expresando todo el dolor que albergaba su cuerpo, gritó de tal manera que toda la familia Uchiha logró escucharle.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentó moverse y así llegar a Sasame, pero simplemente no pudo. Recordó sus gemidos y su pasión, generándole nuevamente otro grito…

-¡SASUKE!- Itachi corrió por los pasillos después de escucharle. Estaba preocupado por la extraña reacción de Sasuke con respecto a Sasame desde que inició la fiesta, sobre todo porque ambos desaparecieron de pronto, pero jamás se imaginó que este gritara de esa manera en alguna parte de la mansión. ¿En dónde se encontraba? Al principio, en el momento que Sakura le manifestó su inconformidad ante "los celos hermanezcas" hacia Sasame, decidió buscarle y hablar con él, no obstante su corazón le indicó que algo malo había sucedido. Buscó por toda la planta alta y hasta que encontró el móvil de su hermano cerca de la habitación de Sasame, supo a dónde dirigirse. Llegó corriendo por los gritos desgarradores más fuertes, más potentes. -¡Sasu…!-

Cuánta razón tenía.

Sasuke estaba arrodillado en el pasillo enfrente de la puerta cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, agachado y gritando histéricamente… y a unos cuantos centímetros, se hallaba Sasame completamente desnuda, sin movimiento.

Lo primero que hizo fue, mientras que su padre Fugaku intentó ayudar a Sasuke por seguirle, quitarse el saco para tomar a su hermana y acomodarla en sus brazos. Pero gritó y lloró amargamente por notar la falta de vida en Sasame… estaba muerta.

-Está…- la voz se le fue, las lágrimas no le permitían hablar. Abrazó a Sasame y la acarició como si eso le regresara ese brillo especial, símbolo de vida. –está muerta- Fugaku y Mikoto cayeron dolidos mientras que Sasuke se desvaneció aún con el recuerdo "te amo, hermanito hermoso"...

Con ello, la familia Uchiha fue castigada por el poder del Kyubi.

Hasta eso la noche le regaló una luna llena tan hermosa, como hace mucho tiempo no veía. Se sentía tan bien por cumplir su venganza eterna. Naruto caminó tranquilamente por las calles oscuras de Londres. Estaba satisfecho y supo que su vida mejoraría por haber destruido a los Uchiha, aunque no lo suficiente para desaparecerles. Pero eso era lo más impactante de su "vida", el poder repetir cuantas veces fuera necesario el acto que quedó grabado en su memoria.

-Aún faltan 3…- comentó guardando sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

-Cierto.- la voz de su mejor amigo se escuchó a la esquina -Veo que estás de buenas- Kiba le brindó su mano cuando estuvo a su lado, símbolo de felicidad -lástima que tenemos cosas que hacer con el rey y posponer a los otros-

-No importa. Hoy me doy por bien servido- y ambos se dirigieron a su lugar.

.

.

.

.

Y estaba de nuevo en ese largo pasillo húmedo. Estaba caminando sin algún sentido y comenzó a desesperarse. No era la primera vez, sin embargo el camino comenzó a hacerse más largo y obscuro.

Se detuvo de pronto al notar cierta luz dentro de una ventana a unos pasos de ella. Con curiosidad, se dirigió a ese lado y antes de que pudiera decir algo, encontró a la chica pelirroja sentada en una mecedora de nogal. –Hola- Saludó como siempre lo hacía. Al principio sólo podía ver un ser entre sombras, sin embargo tenía ya días reconociendo a una joven no mayor a 16, con un vestido blanco y una mirada verde llena de paz. -Es cuando más te necesita… sácalo de esa obscuridad, ayúdalo por favor…- ella le habló con voz suave pero suplicante. –Puedo perderlo para siempre…-

-¿Quién me necesita?-

La chica detuvo el movimiento de la mecedora y mirándola comenzó a mover su brazo. -Todos-

-¿Todos?- preguntó dudosa.

-Hanabi… ellas, él… todos-

Y antes de ver hacia donde señalaba, un fuerte golpe logró traerla de nuevo al mundo real. Se despertó fugazmente e intentó levantarse, siendo detenida por Ino. –Tranquila, otra vez tuviste una pesadilla.- La rubia le sonrió mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama. –Volviste a hablar dormida-

-¿En serio?- La pobre aún sentía su corazón latir fuertemente. -¿Y qué dije?-

-Que tenías que ayudarle, pero jamás mencionaste a quién-

-Oh- suspiró resignada.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?- Ino se levantó con una gran sonrisa. –Vamos Hinata, que tenemos que trabajar…-


End file.
